если я скрыть я могу выжить?
by hgfan16
Summary: this is my if i hide can i survive story translated into Russian as best i could with a translator. Это моя, если я скрыть я могу выжить история с переводом на русский, как мог с переводчиком это жизнь foxface до и во время ее игр
1. Chapter 1

Меня зовут Amber Lynn но большинство людей просто позвоните мне Amber. Некоторые люди называют меня Foxface за моей спиной, но я не возражаю, мои друзья называют меня Foxface или красновато-коричневые с моим лицом так что я привык к нему, и я вроде как его. Я из район из бедной части города я сестра по имени Эшли она имеет клубничный светлые волосы и является самым красивым и очаровательны 6-летний, который я видел во всех района 5. У меня также есть брат, кто 9 его названия Патрик него грязную светлые волосы. Мы живем с мамой. Мой отец умер, когда мне было 13 лет я забочусь о семье в то время как мама работает на двух работах. Но когда у меня нет, чтобы мне нравится проводить свое время в этом выдолбленные дерева я нашел в лесу за моим домом. Я могу сидеть в беседке и читать мои книги. Я люблю читать. Большинство людей называют меня "ботаник", но я не возражаю, я умнее всех их, и я думаю, что шансов на победу Голодные игры, так как я могу скрыть, бежать, уклоняться и украсть. Я могу украсть реальный хорошо. Вот как наша семья выживает я украсть с рынка, и я никогда не был пойман. Моя мама не одобряет, но он держит ужин на столе и сделать необходимость tressere немного меньше. Теперь есть только еще одна вещь, которую вы должны знать обо мне. У меня есть парень по имени Джек. Мы вместе уже 3 года и жатва пугает нас каждый год, потому что мы не хотим потерять друг друга. Я люблю его, и он любит меня и с моим 4-го пожинает придумать страх потерять его или оставить его медленно ползет масштаб. Это не справедливо 15-летний не должны положить через эти игры. Оторванные от своих друзей семьи и любви. Panem не является совершенным, это далеко не так, и я отдал бы все, чтобы жить только о больше нигде. Сегодня является одним из немногих дней, когда у меня нет ничего общего, поэтому я решил провести его в моем дереве. Я хватаю мою книгу и мои ботинки и я спешу в лес. Я опуститься на землю и начать читать. Я теряюсь в книге. Перспектива мира в отличие Panem разные и лучше, даже если это сделать верить. Я не знаю, как долго я читал, но я половина пути через мою книгу, когда я слышу шаги. Я не уверен, если я должен работать, кричать или оставаться скрытым. Конечно никто не найдет меня здесь. Тогда кто стучит по дереву я нахожусь. Это особый 6 стук, стук.

"Джек!" Я визжать и прыгать с дерева и в его объятия. Он смеется и улыбается

"Лучше реакция тогда я подумал:" он говорит, что я смеюсь.

"Я просто рад, что вы не были миротворец". Я сказал, что он издеваться хмурится.

"Так ты не рад меня видеть?" он говорит притворяется быть больно.

"Ну, конечно, я рад тебя видеть" Я говорю с улыбкой "Я просто еще более рад, что ты не здесь, чтобы убить меня" я говорю, и смех. Он смеется слишком взяв меня на руки. "Так что ты здесь делаешь?" Я прошу вытягивая шею, чтобы посмотреть на него.

"Ну, я пришел, чтобы увидеть вас, зная, воскресеньям ваши ленивые дни и твоя мама сказала, тебя не было дома, и я знал"

"Знал я буду здесь" Я говорю заканчивая свой приговор. Он улыбается.

"Точно", он улыбается и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать меня, но я поворачиваю голову в последнюю секунду, поэтому он целует меня в щеку. Он поднимает бровь и я смеюсь и распутать себя из его рук. Тогда я бегу. Я повернуть назад, но только достаточно долго, чтобы кричать

"Вы должны будете поймать меня первым", то я смеюсь и продолжать работать.

"Я думал, что я уже поймал тебя, когда я нашел тебя" он смеялся, но побежал за мной в любом случае.

...

После веселья день с Джеком я иду домой исчерпаны. Но мой день не сделано. Я убирать кухню и упаковать мою сестру и обед брата на завтра, а также самостоятельно. Тогда я убедиться, что они готовиться ко сну и уложить их в. Тогда он, наконец, моя очередь идти спать. Я свернуться калачиком в своей постели и уснуть, но, как обычно, мои мечты мучаются с опасениями жатвы и игр. Очень немногие люди нашего района выжить. Так что, если вы идете в вас, скорее всего, не выйдет. И это мой худший страх. На следующее утро я получить мои братья и сестры, готовые к школе, и мы идем по. Мы говорим наши прощания затем я иду в моем классе. Мы были на половине пути истории Голодные игры, когда 2 миротворцы ворвались в.

"Янтарный Линн вместе с нами!" они требовали. Я встал ноги трясутся.

"Почему то, что я сделал?" Я спрашиваю.

"Следуйте за нами", говорят они, когда они покидают класс. Я за ними весь путь к миротворец офисе, где я заперт в пустой комнате. Жду час, то миротворец приходит в

"Янтарный Линн вы виновны в краже", говорит он.

"Я не знаю, что вы говорите о" Я говорю ему пустой выражение моего лица.

"Мисс Янтарный у нас есть видео доказательства. Таким образом признаться сейчас или ваше наказание будет гораздо хуже."

**Спасибо за чтение и ознакомиться!**


	2. Chapter 2

Я не знаю, что делать. Должен ли я исповедаться и мое наказание? Должен ли я постараюсь оправдать его? Или я отрицаю отрицают отрицать и если у них есть видео взять хуже наказания? Но что, если хуже наказания влияет на мою семью? Я, наконец, сломать.

"Fine Я сделал это, но вы понятия не имеете, как трудно жить здесь!" Я кричу на человека. "У меня нет отца! Моя мама работает на двух работах и все еще не может кормить нас, что я должен делать ?! Пусть моя семья умрет ?! я не могу сделать, что я просто не могу!" Я кричу, и слезы катятся по щекам. "У меня нет другого выбора" Я говорю закрывая лицо руками.

"Мисс Янтарный Я понимаю вашу жизнь трудно, но есть последствия в краже. Как об этом я дам вам выбор." Я смотрю.

"Какой у меня выбор?" Я спрашиваю.

"Вы можете взять порку до вашего бессознательного ... Или добавить свое имя в пожинает миску еще 3 раза", говорит он. Я думаю, что об этом я могу либо принять боль наверняка или спекуляции с играми ...

"Могу ли я взять в день, чтобы думать об этом?" Я спрашиваю, и он кивает.

"Вы можете вернуться в школу сейчас Увидимся в это время завтра" Я киваю и поскорее вернуться в школу. Когда я в школу вместо того, чтобы класс я жду за пределами класса Джека. Когда он выходит он улыбается и возглавляет мой путь, но затем он видит мое выражение и хмурится. Он овладевает моей руке и тянет меня в пустой коридор. Я сразу обнять его

"Что случилось?" спрашивает он.

"Я попал" я говорю. Он смотрит на меня.

"Оказавшись?" спрашивает он. Я киваю.

"Оказавшись за кражу" Я говорю хмурится.

"Вы собираетесь быть взбитые!" он восклицает обнимая мне дополнительный жесткий этот раз, как будто он никогда не отпустил меня. "Не обязательно" я шепчу.

"Что?" спрашивает он.

"Они дали мне выбор" я отвечаю резко падают сидеть на полу. Он садится рядом со мной принимая мои руки в свои и, глядя мне в глаза. Его полное невинности и беспокойства.

"Что выбор?" он тихо спрашивает.

"Я могу быть взбитые до Я без сознания." он вздрагивает при мысли обо мне причиняют боль. "Или я могу поставить свою подпись в пожинает мяч еще 3 раза." Я сказал, что он задыхается.

"Но вы уже вынуть 4 tresereas каждый год", говорит он, я киваю ", сколько раз ваше имя в шаре в этом году." он просит я считаю его.

"26 без дополнительных" я отвечаю торжественно. "Так что это будет ваше имя 29 раз из сотни. Я должен сказать, что я не люблю эти шансы." он говорит

"Я тоже не понимаю, но я не хочу быть взбитые, то я не могу помочь своей семье и нет никакой гарантии, что я буду исцелен жатвы. Что, если я назвал так или иначе?" Я спрашиваю. Он вздрагивает я знаю эта тема больно ему думать.

"Я не знаю, я ... просто, не знаю", он говорит только то звонок звенит. Он смотрит на меня,

"К классу" говорю я.

"Но то, что о вас", говорит он.

"Я думаю, что я собираюсь улизнуть и навестить свою маму" говорю я.

"Я пойду с" отвечает он.

"Вы должны класс" я говорю

"Так что вам"

"Намек понят, но вы не должны попасть в беду, сколько больше проблем я могу получить в?" Он кивает. Затем он наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать меня. Затем он спешит в класс, как я оставляю для работы моей мамы через открытое окно я нахожу в заброшенном классе.


End file.
